Birthday Blues and Happiness
by Sueona
Summary: Its Akihito birthday and he is alone. Who will cheer him up and bring his birthday some happiness?


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, Smex

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: Its Akihito birthday and he is alone. Who will cheer him up and bring his birthday some happiness?

Notes: Hello readers. I know this is late, but I have been working on it for a few days and I thought Akihito deserved a birthday story. I hope you all enjoy it and please tell me what you think.

'_I'll be away for a week or two.' Asami's cold voice spoke while they ate dinner._

'_But it is almost May 5__th__.' Akihito mumbled softly as he stared at his food. _

_Asami looked up and asked, 'What is important on that date?' _

_Akihito snapped his head up, his heart breaking apart. He sighed, 'Never mind. Go on your damn business trip.' He stood up and walked out of the room. _

Akihito snapped out of his depressing thoughts. He tossed his bag onto the floor and took off his shoes. He walked into the living area, flopping onto the leather couch. His co-workers for his model job were joking around with him about his birthday. He knew any minute his friends would call and want him to go out. He was depressed and didn't feel up to drink. The person he wanted around was away. He sighed when his cell phone rung loudly. Without looking on the caller ID, he answered, "Yeah, Kou."

"Hey buddy. Happy birthday. You haven't been answering your phone all day long." Kou replied quickly.

"I have been working. I just got off." Akihito explained as he stood up. He made his way to the kitchen and pulled out some leftovers and a soda. He heard some background noises. It looked like his friends were trying to throw him a party.

"Aki, its Takato now. Kou went to the restroom." Takato spoke.

"I told you guys I didn't want a party." Akihito muttered as he down some of the soda and put the food into the microwave.

Takato sighed, "I'm sorry your lover is away on business. We are just trying to cheer you up. I can't believe your lover."

Akihito rolled his eyes. Since he told Kou and Takato, they both said lover, not using he or him ever. He responded, "He is a busy person. He felt sorry about it." The last part was a lie. Asami never called him and even asked him what was important about the date. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the depression. The microwave made a sound and he spoke, "Hey I'm going to eat now."

"Aki, come over and have a good time." Takato replied.

"I think I will stay in for my birthday." Akihito replied as he took his food out.

Takato sighed, "Give us the address and Kou and I will come over to hang out."

Akihito felt knots in his stomach. The place was guarded with Asami's men. He would have to tell them of his friends coming and they would have to make it was his friends. He might have told them that he was seeing a guy but he never told them of Asami's life style. He spoke, "I don't want company tonight. Maybe another night."

"Aki." Takato hissed lowly.

"Sorry, but I'm not up to it." Akihito replied and hung up his phone. He closed his eyes. Everything was different. Did he mean so little to the yakuza for the man to forget his birthday? Maybe Asami knew of it and just didn't find it important? He grabbed his food and head out to the living room. His cell rung again and he saw it was his friends calling. He ignored the call and started to eat. There was a knock and he wondered who it was. Usually the guards called up to him first. He walked to the door, opening it. Sato was standing there. He was one of the guards he liked to be around. At first, they fought. More like him screaming. After Asami took Sato aside one day, the man was polite to him. The man was holding a dozen of red roses. He tilted his head and muttered, "Asami will kill you."

"They aren't from me." Sato replied.

"Who are they from?" Akihito asked as Sato handed him the flowers. The man shrugged his shoulders and turned his back toward him. He growled at the man and shut the door. He carefully looked for a card or a message to give him an idea where the flowers came from. There was nothing. He raised an eyebrow. If Asami found out, he was in deep shit. He smelled them and loved the scent. He walked to the dining area, grabbing a vase. After he filled it up with some water, he set the roses inside. He stared at them for a moment. He didn't think he had a secret admirer. He went to his phone, sighing. He flopped onto the couch and picked up his cell. He pushed speed dial, waiting for the line to be picked up.

"Miss me already. It has only been four days." A cold voice's smoothly spoke.

Akihito closed his eyes, enjoying the voice. He snapped out, "I did not. I thought you would call me today."

"Why? I told you have business to tend to." Asami replied.

"Today is May 5th."

"Does that date mean something?"

"It should but it looks like you forgot or don't care."

"What are you going on about?"

"Don't worry about it. Sorry to call you when you are busy." Akihito retorted, holding back his depression. He hung up before the yakuza could say anything. He sighed to the empty room. Maybe he should have took his friends' offer, but then he would have to explain why he was depressed. He couldn't do that. He turned on the TV, trying to ignore the loneliness he felt. He curled up on the couch, closing his eyes, forgetting about his food. There was no warm embrace by him like it has been for four days. Who would have thought he would miss the yakuza? When did he truly bow down? He mumbled tiredly, "Ryuuichi." It will be his secret. He will never tell Asami that he liked to call him by his first name.

He felt warm and something was lying on top of him. His eyes cracked open and he glanced around to see he was in the bedroom. He sat up, wondering how he got to the bedroom. He pushed the blankets off of him and climbed out of the bed. The guards knew better than to touch him. Asami would kill them without a second thought. One guard was unlucky and touched him one time. He never heard of him again. He walked out the bedroom to smell sweetness around the room. He blinked his eyes as he saw plates full of his favor foods on the table. Candles were lit in the middle of the table.

'Happy Birthday, Akihito.' A voice spoke behind him.

He knew that voice. It was stuck in his memory. He turned around to see those golden eyes on him. The man was in some jeans and a nice looking t-shirt. It was always a shock to see Asami in anything but those suits. He whispered, 'I thought you weren't coming back and forgot.'

'I would never forget this day.' Asami replied as he leaned forward, taking Akihito's lips into a kiss.

He felt his face heat up by the gentleness coming from the older man. He always thought he would be tossed into the bedroom and taken until he begged for mercy. As quick as the kiss happened, it stopped as fast. He was pulled toward the table and he sat down with Asami sitting across from him. It was all strange. They ate in silence. He glanced up and whispered, 'Ryuuichi.'

'I enjoy hearing you say my name.'

That is when he figured it all out. He was in a dream. This wasn't happening. He smiled bitterly and mumbled, 'You aren't here.'

'Of course I am.'

The photographer shook his head. It was too good to be real. His lover was away on business and he wasn't going to be back for a while. The yakuza forgot what today was. This was a dream that he would wake up from and miss it greatly. He confessed, 'I love you, Ryuuichi even though you forgot today.' He stood up and walked to the dream Asami. Those eyes were breathtaking. He leaned down and kissed those lips, knowing everything in this world was an illusion.

Akihito rolled over and fell off the couch, hitting his head against the floor. He cussed, "Fuck. That hurt." He closed his eyes, refusing to come back to reality. He mumbled, "Only if he didn't forget."

"Forget what?"

"My birthday."

"I sent you flowers."

Akihito shook his head and then snapped his eyes open. As he stared up, he saw golden eyes staring down at him with amusement clearly in them. Was he dreaming again? He sat up quickly, nearly hitting his head against Asami's. He stood up and touched the man. Well that wouldn't help him know since he could touch Asami in his dream. He tilted his head, pinching himself. He whispered, "Ouch."

"You really need to learn not to talk in your sleep." Asami remarked as he pulled out his cigarettes.

"You fucking bastard! You forgot!" Akihito yelled as he slammed his fists into the older man's chest. Strong hands wrapped around his wrists, stopping him from hitting the toned chest. Golden eyes once again showed amusement. He thought about the man's words. He talked in his sleep. His eyes widened when he realized what he said in the dream. He confessed.

Pulling the smaller body toward him, Asami whispered into his naïve boy's ear, "I never forgot. Happy Birthday."

Pulling away from the embrace, Akihito screamed, "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU MADE ME THINK YOU HAD BUSINESS, SO YOU CAN TEASE ME!" He was livid. He flopped onto the couch.

Sitting next to his upset lover, Asami lit up his cigarette and spoke, "I have business. I left today to spend some time with you on your birthday." Akihito turned his head toward him. When will the boy ever realize his place? The boy moved closer to him and he smirked. He crashed his cigarette into the ashtray, standing up. He pulled his lover up and sealed those lips before protests could be made. He didn't have a lot of time. There was a meeting in a few hours and he would have to travel back out there. He leaned his boy over the table.

Shaking his head, Akihito protested, "Not on the table."

"I think it is a perfect place to give you a gift."

"No. I eat here."

"I will get it cleaned." Asami replied. Before any more protests could be made, he sealed those lips again, darting his tongue inside that wet warmth, gaining a moan. He ran his hands under the loose t-shirt, feeling the smooth skin.

His fingers laced through black hair. He knew the other would leave again but it warmed his heart the other came back for his birthday. Hazel eyes glanced to the roses on the small table. His chin was turned and he stared straight into golden eyes. They read something but he couldn't read them. He lifted his arms as his shirt was dragged up his body. It was flung across the room and he shivered by the cold. His phone was ringing loudly. Golden eyes glanced over at it but returned to sucking at his neck. The photographer was ready to protest but one bite made him breathless. He gripped the black hair, pushing the head closer to his skin. Hands started to unbutton his jeans, pulling them down his legs. He started to unbutton the man's shirt glad the man already took off the jacket and gun. He didn't like seeing the gun on the man but there was no way around it. The gun kept Asami protected.

Asami wondered how long would it take for the photographer to realize the truth. He pulled off Akihito's boxers as he felt those small hands gently touch his chest like he was a china doll. He grabbed those hands and pushed them over Akihito's head. He moved his mouth down to the hard nipples, sucking at one while his one hand pinched the other. The sounds leaving Akihito's mouth was driving a flame inside of him. This was where the boy belonged, right by his side. It was proved over and over. The other had something that no other lover had. He remembered one time where an enemy got Akihito. He was waiting for back up then and couldn't go inside to get the boy back.

'_He will die. You will watch him die.' A man sneered. _

'_You have no clue who the hell you are messing with. I can't wait to see your face when you realized that you fucked with the wrong man.' Akihito snapped out. _

_The man raised his hand and slammed into the boy's face and hissed, 'He fell for a punk like you. You are his downfall. You are worthless.' _

_Akihito chuckled, 'You sound like a jealous lover. Couldn't attract his attention? Was your ass used too much?' _

Asami snapped out of his memories as Akihito arched to him. It was beautiful. Brown hair was ruffled and sticking to the boy's face as sweat was running down his face. The entire body was a nice shade of pink. That night, Akihito stood up toward the man holding him. He kept talking, never bowing down, never giving up hope. He sealed those moaning lips, taking the other breath away. His hands molded against the boy's skin, digging his fingers into the skin. Small hands were pulling at his shoulders, trying to gain more from him. He took a few fingers and shoved them into the boy's mouth as he ordered, "Suck them."

Akihito stared into those eyes seeing lust written in them. There was something else there. Why couldn't he read it? He moved his tongue around those fingers, teasing them with his teeth. He swore he heard a small groan from the older man. The fingers were removed and he started to pant as those fingers started to tease his opening. He dug his fingers into those strong shoulders. A hand wrapped around his dipping cock, teasing his balls. He tossed his head back and forth as the whiteness in his vision started. He moaned, "Asami."

"That isn't what you were calling out before." Asami whispered as he licked at the ear lobe.

Akihito played dumb, "What… What you talking about?" He moaned loudly as those three fingers entered him. There was pain but pleasure was there too.

"Say my name." Asami ordered as he licked at the smooth neck, biting at it. He wanted to hear his name said by Akihito's voice.

Fingers thrust into him, making him see stars. Akihito tried to figure out what the other was saying. The order was repeated and he yelled, "Ryuuichi!" He needed more. The fingers weren't giving him what he wanted. He ran his hands over the strong chest, feeling every muscle. He pleaded, "Take me." Fingers thrust inside of him hard, hitting his sweet spot. He begged, "Take me. Oh god, just take me."

Asami pulled his rock hard cock from their confines. Pulling his fingers out to watch those hips push forward, seeking out pleasure, he slammed his hips forward, shoving his cock inside that tight warmth. The muscles tighten around him, almost making him groan. He sealed those moaning lips, as he started their rough pace.

Akihito tossed his head back, moaning as he felt the thick cock hit his sweet spot. He gripped black hair as that talent tongue licked at his nipples. Everything was spinning and he wanted to keep it that way. He ran his nails down Asami's chest, digging them into the skin. He heard a small hiss and looked at his lover, the man that never left him alone. His lips were sealed and he hissed himself when Asami bit his lower lip. He grabbed a hold of those strong shoulders, moving his body in time with the rough pace. This was what he liked. That wasn't right either. He just liked it with the yakuza. Everything around him was Asami. He didn't want to know anything else. He wanted to loss himself into the man he loves. A large hand wrapped around his cock and he tossed his head back. The pleasure was blinding him. He tossed his head back and forth, moaning out one name. He lost himself completely. As he went over the edge, he shouted, "RYUUICHI!" He fell against the table, feeling the semen running down his thighs. He looked into those golden eyes. What was he seeing there?

Asami pulled out and picked up his tired lover. He carried him to the bathroom. Setting the boy down, he turned on the water and took off the rest of his clothes. He put the boy inside and he followed. Akihito was silent as he washed them both of their sex.

Akihito stared at the older man, trying to figure out what he was seeing in those beautiful eyes. He wanted to know answers to his questions. Before he knew it, he was dressed and sitting on the couch. Asami was buttoning up his shirt. He grabbed the large hands, stopping the man from finishing. Straight down the yakuza's chest were scratch marks. Asami smirked at him and removed his hands.

Asami spoke, "Invite your friends."

"I can't do that." Akihito mumbled. There were some things he would like to keep from his friends. He refused to show them the guards.

"I will have the guards hidden. Invite them." Asami replied as he put on the holster and put his gun in it. He threw his suit jacket over as he saw his lover's eyes lighten up by the hidden guards. He leaned down, sealing those lips. He leaned to the boy's ear and whispered, "Happy Birthday, my cute Akihito."

Akihito picked up his phone as it rang. He spoke happily, "Takato, I'm giving you the address. You and Kou come over."

"About time you answered. You sound a lot better now." Takato replied.

Akihito looked over to see Asami straighten out his clothes and answered his friend, "Asami came back for a little while for my birthday." He gave the address and hung up. Before the older man walked away, he stood up sore and grabbed the man. Asami looked at him with a different look. He sighed, "Thanks for coming back."

Asami shook his head at his naïve boy. The other still didn't see the truth. Pulling the other close to him, he sealed those lips into a kiss. Breaking it after a couple of seconds, he whispered, "I feel the same." He walked away before the boy could say anything. He went out of the penthouse, ordering his men to remain hidden until the boy's friends left.

Inside, Akihito stared stunned at the door. He felt his heart melt by those words. He knew what they meant. Flopping onto the couch, he whispered, "I love you, Ryuuichi. Maybe one day we can say those words to each other." He smiled as this birthday was the best one he had.


End file.
